


教授的秘密和他🤫2⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 本梗来自journey一一铁倒追虫，师生AU ，天天叫小虫到办公室就为多看一眼😊少年虫x教授铁，虫刚成年并考上大学🤫本文虫依然蜘蛛侠设定，铁神豪但非Iron Man。





	教授的秘密和他🤫2⃣️

Tony对生活品质非常有要求。这表现在吃穿住行各种方面。可是最近他发现自己口味变了。  
   自从喜欢上Peter Parker那个小东西，他简直不能控制自己，看到所有小小萌萌的动物都会自动套用到他身上：毛茸茸的小鸡，圆滚滚的小奶狗，呜呜叫着的小水獭，会自动往人手心凑的小鹦鹉⋯  
  以前他完全不知道，原来这一款的专有名词叫：萌物。  
   望向对面正埋头吃得正香，看上去手感就很好的小东西，他那低头的表情微微不安，没一会儿就忍不住抬起长睫，用那双无邪的大眼睛 ，湿漉漉的眼神看着Tony一笑，专注的样子让男人心都醉了。  
   为男孩把参鸡汤里的肉仔细地都撕成小块，骨架挑出扔掉，男人蓦然惊觉，原来自己也是会照顾别人的。  
  难道⋯我的品味是为了伺候这个小东西才培养出来的吗？  
   ⋯这似乎也没什么不好，至少那个小傢伙看起来胃口大开，没有枉费我一片心意。  
  Peter不知道该怎么面对自己这个偶像。  
   活这么大，没有人对他这么用心。May忙着工作，以前的Ben叔叔更不是个细心的男人，至于父母，连他们的长相都在记忆中模糊了。  
   所以Peter带着不能回应的罪恶感享受着Tony的好，又不敢看他的眼睛，并不安于随时会失去他的青睐，他只能努力学习，把功课做到最好，至少以后男人想起他，还会有一些美好的回忆。  
  “Hum⋯Mr.Stark，”Peter放下碗，“我吃好了。⋯该回去准备下午的课了。”  
  “下堂课两点半才开始，你还有充足的时间休息。”  
    “谢谢您。”男孩抬起头认真看了连自己的课表都了如指掌的男人一眼，抿着唇没有直接说出自己以后不会再来的话。  
  男人绅士地笑着沉默。  
  小傢伙，你的想法全都写在脸上，你就那么笃定自己不会爱上我？是谁给你的自信？  
   待Peter走出去，Tony想到应该把药给他而追出门，看到男孩和一个女孩在一起，露出羞涩的笑容，他不知道自己心里是什么感觉。  
  或许我的方法太过温和？男人镜片后的眼神蓦然锐利。  
  “Peter！”Tony叫住他，快步走过去，“瞧你，急着去占座什么都不顾。把药带好，记得按时吃，否则我会生气的。”  
  温柔动人的笑容把两个小朋友惊呆在原地，男人用他修长的手指轻轻扣上男孩衬衫最上面那颗扣子，又给他整理了一下领子。  
  “答应我，别再让自己生病了好吗？”  
   说着话，男人的手温柔地抚摸过他的棕发，在发尾留连，又对旁边女孩一笑，成功地让她红了脸颊。  
  “请帮我看好他，如果有问题第一时间通知我好吗？”  
  没有人能抵挡Prof Stark微笑的脸和压低的性感声音。女孩子哪里还分得清东南西北，红透了脸一直点头。  
   “Thank you，beauty。”  
  抬高下巴露出修长颈项的男人性感地让人无法逼视。  
   Peter狼狈地拉着眼里恨不能伸出手抓人的女孩的袖子离去。  
  男人在他们身后勾起嘴角露出一个坏笑。愉快地哼着歌回去。  
Shot through the heart  
射穿我的心  
And you're to blame  
你应该被谴责  
You give love a bad name  
你给爱冠以恶名  
I play my part and you play your game  
我演我的角色 你玩你的游戏  
You give love a bad name  
你给爱冠以恶名

   “我说伙计，”Ned凑近Peter，碰碰他胳膊，“Aimee不是喜欢你吗？为什么一直问你Mr.Stark的事情？”  
   “ ⋯⋯”我也想知道好吧？  
   莫名其妙，现成的女朋友变成了Stark粉，那人就那么招人喜欢吗？  
   想到他让人无法抗拒的笑容，无处不在的关心，Peter似乎又很理解Aimee。  
   反正只是有一点点遗憾，并不是那么喜欢，还有Bell，Daisy，Renaissance，Anya，Fiona⋯都很不错呢！  
  ⋯⋯一言难尽，谁喜欢可以自己扩展此过程😁⋯⋯  
    事实证明，凡是Peter喜欢的，最后都会变成Stark粉，男孩怒了。  
   他第一次翘了男人的课。躲避开一切会遇上他的场合，似乎不相遇也并没有想象中那么难。  
   直到一个月后听同学们热议Mr.Stark有女朋友了。  
   开始Peter是不信的。直到校园论坛上铺天盖地的消息和照片淹没了他。  
   他不知道自己是什么表情，在猝不及防撞上那个笑着搂着金发美女的男人时，他只是无法控制自己移开视线。  
   他泫然欲泣的样子取悦了男人，但他低估了那人的下限及手段。在他咬着下唇想走掉时，被一把抓住胳膊。  
  “Mr.Parker，你不觉得应该说点什么吗？”  
男人对旁边的女伴点点头，她在一旁坐下默默看着。  
   “⋯⋯”男孩头都抬不起来。  
  “你不应该感谢我最近都不「寻你开心」，「无理取闹」了吗？”  
   Peter的心跳漏了一拍。  
  是呀！我是这么希望着的⋯  
  “所以你对我的选择还满意吗？”男人执意要和他说话，并得到回应。  
  “⋯⋯”我⋯  
  “你最近是不是过得很快乐？”男人扯动嘴角，嘲讽地笑着，“被个男人纠缠，还是你的老师，很烦吧？你那时都不会笑了，你知道我最喜欢看你笑。”  
  你根本从没说过⋯  
   “放心吧，为了守护你，我也会努力去改变自己，”男人郑垂地拍拍他的肩膀，露出一个勉强的笑，“其实一切并没有那么难，不是吗？”  
  Peter觉得那张脸似乎在告诉他：我也是人，我会累的。守着无望的感情等待一个不回应的人，真是一件相当无趣的事情。  
  “你看我已经不年轻了，还不错的是，我似乎还很受欢迎。”男人收回手抄进口袋，“ 或许听你的建议，谈个你认为正常的恋爱，找个金发碧眼的可爱女朋友也很不错。”  
  不是的！不是那样⋯  
 Peter控制不住抓住男人双臂，越握越紧。  
   “Kid，你弄疼我了。”男人搭上他的手，似乎在努力掰开。  
   但这点力气完全撼动不了沉浸在自己思绪里的男孩。  
   为什么看到他和她在一起那么刺眼？他对别人露出微笑，他的心像被扭曲般疼痛，他不是一直期盼他那样吗？找个身材正点的金发美女，从此只做他理想中的偶像，彼此轻松自在地当导师与学生。  
   可是他现在在做什么？  
  X的他在嫉妒！胸口一阵一阵的紧缩，忍得住到嘴边的质问，忍不住的眼泪模糊了视线。  
   好羞耻⋯之前明明不是这样⋯在那些女孩子喜欢上他的时候⋯  
   “抱歉，Mr.Stark！”强迫自己松开不听话的手，Peter难堪地转身想逃离。  
   “这样就走了？你还没解释为什么翘了我快一个月的课呢！”  
   因为我想我需要被人喜欢！  
  “现在我对你构不成威胁了，你会回来上课吧？”男人释放出他强大的魅力，低垂的长睫恰到好处地修饰了美丽的瞳孔。  
   我⋯现在⋯好像改变主意了⋯  
   可是，胸口疼痛到还是不想见你！  
   Peter转身就走。  
   手臂被拉住，接着腰被圈紧，下巴上紧扣的手指改变了方向，温热的唇堵住他的小嘴。  
   眼前放大的双眉下根根分明的长睫毛连弧度都那么完美，挺拔的鼻梁的角度恰到好处，正在唇上磨擦的触感细致而柔软，和圈紧身体的有力双臂形成鲜明对比。  
   大睁双眼微张小嘴心如擂鼓忘了呼吸。  
   过了好久，Peter才意识到自己被吻了。  
   他红着脸从男人怀里挣出来，意外地并没有讨厌。  
   “既然那么讨厌我，就当是给我的临别礼物吧。”男人似乎想摸摸他，却中途收手，“我是真的很喜欢你。”  
   Peter像被冰封一样呆愣地望向男人的脸。


End file.
